Blob the Killer
by Mokona the Marshmallow God
Summary: Umi hosts Bob the Builder. Please also read "Mokona's Clues" and "Marshmallow Street", two more of my "creations".


Author Note: OK, Bob the Builder is copyright to Bob and Rayearth to whoever made it. I didn't really make any of the characters....  
  
============================================================================ ======  
  
Blob the Killer  
  
============================================================================ ======  
  
Umi: Not again! PLEASE Fuu! You're good with kids!  
  
Fuu: Miss Umi, the kids expect you.  
  
Umi: You mean the same little brats I have to deal with every time?!  
  
Hikaru: The same. Now get on out there!  
  
Umi: Oi.... Why me....?  
  
.........  
  
Kids: blahblahblahblah!  
  
Umi: Ahem....  
  
Kids: And then he blahblah and blah blah but...  
  
Umi: AHEM....  
  
Kids: And they blah blah and after we blahblah sooooooo cool and....  
  
Umi: SHADDUP YOU LITTLE NEWTS!  
  
Kids: ..........!  
  
Umi: That's better. Today, we're  
  
Kids: WAAAAAAAAH! SHE CALLED ME A NEWT!  
  
Umi: Oooooh! Forget the newt!  
  
Kids: WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Umi: I uh, didn't say NEWT! It was, uh, Newspeople?  
  
Fuu: UMI!  
  
Umi: ....!  
  
Fuu: Umi, you made them cry AGAIN?!  
  
Umi: Well .....  
  
Fuu: YOU MADE THEM CRY?!  
  
Umi: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!  
  
Fuu: .........  
  
Umi: SPARE ME! I'LL WORK WITH MOKONA! JUST DON'T HURT ME!!! PLEEEAAASE!  
  
Ferio: Wadaya gonna do?  
  
Umi: She's going to.....  
  
Ferio: ....?  
  
Umi: To...  
  
Ferio: SPIT IT OUT!  
  
Umi: TO MAKE ME EAT PINEAPPLE UPSIDE DOWN CAKE!  
  
DUN DUN D U U U U U U U U U U U U U N!  
  
Ferio: *gasp* THE FIEND! Is this true?!  
  
Fuu: Yes! It is true!  
  
Lantis: I like upside down cake!  
  
DUN DUN D U U U U U U U U U U U U U N!  
  
Umi: HOW CAN YOU?!  
  
Fuu: Now GET ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!  
  
Ferio: How do you make your head so big when you're angry?!  
  
Fuu: Simple trick. An optical illusion.  
  
Ferio: Really?  
  
Fuu: *whispering* No, I just ask the animator to enlarge it.  
  
Ferio: *whispering* Oh...  
  
Umi: Okaaaaaaaay.... Now then, HeY kIdS! i'M bOb ThE bUiLdEr! AhAhAhAhAhA!  
  
Kids: YAY! BOOOOOOB the builder CAN we fix it? BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB the builder,  
  
Umi: NO WE CAN'T!  
  
Kids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!  
  
Umi: Now, what is Blob's little town called?  
  
Kid: Uuuuuum, I forgot!  
  
Umi: Ok, let's go to Ifergott!  
  
........  
  
Umi: AHEM, I said let's go to Ifergott!!!!  
  
........  
  
Umi: LOWER THE $*@&%&*@ BACKGROUND ALREADY!!!!!  
  
C R A A A A A A A A S H !  
  
Umi: I said LOWER it, not DROP it!  
  
Lantis: Sorry.....  
  
Umi: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE, MISTER I-LIKE-PINEAPPLE-UPSIDE-DOWN- CAKE?! Nobody likes you anyways!  
  
Lantis: = ( THAT'S MEAN!  
  
Umi: NOBODY LIKES YOU, EVERYBODY HATES YOU, GUESS YOU'D BETTER MAKE A NEW BACKGROUND AND LOWER IT N I C E L Y!!!  
  
Lantis: Ok.....  
  
scribble scribble scribble....  
  
Lantis: COLOURING! COLOURING!  
  
scribble scribble.....  
  
Umi: Why are you using sidewalk chalk?  
  
Lantis: Making it on the sidewalk.....  
  
Umi: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT ON THE DADGUM SIDEWALK!  
  
Lantis: Well SOR-RY Miss Perfect!  
  
Umi: IT'S BLOB THE BUILDER!!!  
  
Lantis: ANYONE can make THAT easy mistake! How was I supposed to know that you don't make backgrounds on the sidewalk?!  
  
Umi: EVEN ALL THESE *$^%&@*% KIDS KNOW THAT!!!  
  
Lantis: = (  
  
Umi: Akemay Ayay ewnay ackbay oundgray eforbay iyay eatyay ouyay aliveyay!  
  
Lantis: O-B-K-B.  
  
scribble scribble....  
  
Lantis: COLOURING! COLOURING!  
  
Umi: Ugh....... HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO GO OVER THIS?!  
  
Lantis: Go over what?  
  
Umi: BACKGROUNDS ARE BIG! YOU CAN'T MAKE THEM ON A PEICE OF CONSTRUCTION PAPER!  
  
Lantis: ANYONE CAN MAKE THAT MISTAKE! = (  
  
Umi: BLOB THE BUILDER FROM IFERGOTT DOESN'T! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! Let's just get the props!!!!! We can pretend...  
  
Kids: Zzzzzzzz.....  
  
Umi: GIT UUUUUP!!!!  
  
Kids: o.O ?  
  
Umi: Ok, we set up the props so LET'S GET BUILLLDING!  
  
Kids: YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Umi: (I can't believe I acctually SAID that!) Oh No! SoMeOnE's HoUsE cAuGhT oN fIrE!  
  
Kids: BOB THE BUILDER CAN WE FiX IT?  
  
Umi: No...  
  
Kids: HOW COME?!  
  
Mokona: Pu pu pu pu Pu! *squirts Umi with hose*  
  
Umi: PPLLTU! STOP BLUBULUBULUBLULUBLUBULU!  
  
Kids: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Umi: WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!  
  
Kids: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Umi: THAT'S IT! I QUIT! I CAN'T STAND ALL THIS STRESS AND PRESSURE!  
  
Kids: AAAAAW.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Umi: Mumblemumble grumble......  
  
Fuu: Miss Umi!  
  
Umi: WHAT?!  
  
Fuu: Want some cookies?  
  
Umi: ... OK!  
  
SNARF SNARF MUNCH GULP B U U U U U U U R P!  
  
Umi: Hitawu, I'fe neva feen bwob fa biwda. How do you emb ip?  
  
Hikaru: You thay, Bye Kibs! Fee you necth pime!  
  
Umi: O. Otay.  
  
G U L P  
  
Umi: BYE KIDS! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!  
  
  
  
.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know... It's not so funny as other ones. But if you've never even seen Bob the Builder, it's VERY hard to make fun of..... 


End file.
